De por vida (Elizabeth x ciel x Sebastián)
by Megami100
Summary: Que pasaría si matan a tus padres y que los que creías que eran tus amigos te traicionan y venden a una extraña secta que solo quiere tu sangre ¿te dejarías? Bueno ciel no lo hizo, por azares de la vida invoco a un demonio cuando estaba al borde de la muerte y ahora lo tiene como mayordomo ¿extraño no? Bueno no del todo ya el ahora también es un demonio y también mitad shinigami.


Ya han pasado 5 años desde su muerte y aún recuerdo su bello y angelical rostro pidiéndome que baile una vez más con él, sin saber que esa mañana de primavera el me dejaría para siempre, el informe policiaco dicta que encontraron en un callejón de las afueras de Inglaterra la ropa ensangrentada de ciel phantonhive y su fiel mayordomo Sebastián, la ubicación del cuerpo desconocido.

¡N-no lo creo, no lo creo ciel!! – esa noche fue la más fría de mi vida, lo había perdido de nuevo, justo cuando estaba logrando que él me amara – no es justo… - repetía una y otra vez.

Mi hermano Edward me sostenía fuertemente es su pecho, el trataba de sostenerme para que no me cayera, yo sabía que él también la estaba pasando mal, después de todo ciel siempre había sido su primo consentido, aunque él lo negara a muerte. De pronto recordé algo que mi mente olvido convenientemente, o tal vez yo no lo quería aceptar…

Ciel no estás muerto verdad…? – sus ojos verdes miraban el horizonte con esperanza. – siempre estuviste vivo… - dije con amargura – solo que me abandonaste para no casarte conmigo verdad… - lagrimas amargas caían por su rostro, estaba cansada de amarlo tanto, todas las noches lloraba por él, al recordar su sonrisa su suave y fría mano tocar su mejilla con cariño cada vez que lloraba, era injusto, injusto para ella y todos lo que lo amaban, muchas veces quería odiarlo desde el fondo de mi alma, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo y es por eso que…

Señorita Elizabeth el conde Collins ya la está esperando en el altar – dijo el joven mayordomo de la casa Medford con respeto.

Ahora bajo – ya han pasado 5 años ciel, 5 años de que desapareciste y hoy llego el día en el que tú y yo nos íbamos a casar, íbamos porque ya no me casare contigo sino con el conde Collins el nuevo perro guardián de la reina, ¡ja!! Es irónico tú siempre me dejabas de lado por la reina y ahora ella simplemente te cambio por otro y lo peor de todo que ahora me tengo que casar con él, tu remplazo…

La música comenzó a sonar por todo lo alto, el bello y largo vestido de Elizabeth se veía esplendoroso ante todos, la multitud estaba alegre y aplaudía mientras que la muchacha andaba con lentos pasos, la familia Medford aplaudía, pero no sonreía, y como hacerlo si es que se vieron obligados por la tradición entregar a su hija al nuevo perro guardián de la reina, por años lo toleraron porque era ciel su sobrino querido el que se casaba con Elizabeth, pero ahora todo cambio tan radicalmente que estuvieron a punto de revelarse contra la reina y la corte si no fuera porque amenazaron con desterrar a los Medford y manchar el nombre de los phantonhive exiliandolo de los registros de la nobleza, Elizabeth se opuso y luego de innumerables discusiones acepto casarse con el conde Collins, después de todo ya no tenía nada que perder.

La música dejo de sonar, ya era demasiado tarde ya había llegado al altar, el velo que cubría su rostro fue destapado por su futuro esposo, este le miraba maravillado y a ella no le importaba, solo quería que esto terminara ya.

Acepta usted conde Collins a la joven doncella Elizabeth Medford como su futura esposa – pregunto el padre.

Acepto – respondió emocionado.

Y usted señorita Elizabeth acepta al joven Collins como su futuro esposo.

Y-yo… - su mente quedo en blanco se iba a casar y no era con ciel, de pronto innumerables lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no quería, no quería esto era injusto era ciel el que debería casarse conmigo no Collins - yo acept….

En otra parte

bochan dejara que ese humano tome a su prometida? – pregunto el demonio con diversión.

Es su decisión… - le respondió fríamente, después de todo él ya era un demonio, Elizabeth no se merecía a alguien tan sucio como el – yo no puedo obligarla a que este con alguien como yo.

A Sebastián no le gustaba para nada que ahora su adorado bochan haya cambiado tanto por culpa de su fastidiosa ex prometida, cada noche lo veía escabullirse en silencio a la mansión Medford para ver como lloraba la joven mientras susurraba su nombre, él no la toleraba, siempre iba a la mansión a distraer a su joven amo con ridiculeces, a él le gustaba cuando su bochan era frío y calculador frente a sus enemigos, sonreía con orgullo cuando veía al pequeño humillar a todo aquel que minimizaba, pero todo cambiaba cada vez que ella se acercaba, él lo sabía, sabía que ella era su debilidad porque por más que intentaba ocultarlo él sonreía con las locuras que la joven Medford hacía en su mansión para a legrar a ciel, pero él también se aborrecía a el mismo al aceptar que le gustaba ver a su pequeño bochan sonreír de esa manera tan asquerosamente pura, cuando era el cómo mayordomo de la casa phantonhive quien debería hacer sonreír a su amo de esa manera solo para él, le encantaba cada vez que venían las visitas y su bochan comía con gusto los postres que el hacia y frente a los invitas decía con orgullo que los postres de su mayordomo eran deliciosos y dignos de la mansión phantonhive, como extrañaba esos tiempos… y ahora aquí hablando de la dichosa ex mujercita de su amo tratando de convencerlo para que haga algo que ni el mismo quería pero sabía que era necesario para que su amo vuelva hacer el de antes.

Joven amo – dijo Sebastián arrodillándose ante el – en todos estos años que lo he conocido he aprendido muchas cosas valiosas para mí – dijo tomando su mano y mirándole a los ojos con devoción.

Ciel lo miro confundido era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, esos ojos ya no lo miraban con hambre y ansiedad si no con devoción y cariño?

Para mi joven amo usted es la persona más pura y limpia que hay se lo digo como su simple demonio mayordomo personal – le dijo con seriedad – y es por eso que debería ver esto…

El demonio pronuncio en un idioma extraño un conjuro que ciel no conocía y de pronto todo se tornó borroso y aparecieron frente a la ventana de la iglesia.

Acepta usted conde Collins a la joven doncella Elizabeth Medford como su futura esposa – pregunto el padre.

Acepto – respondió emocionado.

Y usted señorita Elizabeth acepta al joven Collins como su futuro esposo.

Y-yo… - su mente quedo en blanco se iba a casar y no era con ciel, de pronto innumerables lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no quería, no quería esto era injusto era ciel el que debería casarse conmigo no Collins - yo acept….

Elizabeth está llorando joven amo… - fingió estar preocupado por la doncella.

Ciel no podía creer lo que veía, era ella su Elizabeth quien estaba a punto de ser desposada por ese asqueroso rubio, sentía una ira que le quemaba por dentro como fuego del mismísimo averno lo consumía con desesperación quería matar a ese imbécil que osaba a querer robar a su propiedad.

Ella lo está esperando… - susurro en su oído intentando provocarlo más, el mayordomo sabía que su amo era territorial y la mejor manera de convencerlo de que su bochan haga algo, era utilizando sus artimañas de demonio, después de todo no por nada había vivido tantos siglos – ella lo ama y hoy el la hará suya sino hace algo…

Ciel ya no lo toleraba su aura demoniaca lo invadía tenía set de sangre y quería acabar con Collins lenta y dolorosamente y ya sabía de qué manera hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a los invitados todos se voltearon y lo que vieron sorprendió y asusto a más de uno.

¡Yo me opongo!!! 


End file.
